


黑猫

by Anloey



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anloey/pseuds/Anloey
Summary: 忽然有一个以塔罗牌面为主题的系列短篇设想整理的时候翻到这篇旧文似乎刚好可以做序大概是云妈视角胡乱写了一些意识流的东西因为此篇之后的系列内容以萨菲和云片为中心 所以打了萨菲和云片的tag





	黑猫

黑猫

已经不能再好了／也不能更糟糕了。

1.

一只黑猫从她眼前滑过去。

或者说是一团流畅的阴影——  
沿着某个隐秘的轨迹被抛出地面／  
无形之物在时间末端撞的粉身碎骨

话说回来、  
她怎么能肯定那是只猫／或许是别的什么  
她都看不清具体轮廓／  
但是直觉／女人的直觉告诉她  
那确实是只猫。  
啊……她是个女人没错的。

那团一闪而过的黑猫消失了。

她从前没见过它／  
大概不在设定范围内吧……她私心这样想／  
或许是一个闯入者／  
它无意间闯进来然后又迅速被法则抛出去／  
可是她看见它了！  
这样的访客对这个世界构不成威胁。  
但是够让她开心好一会／  
你看／这个笼子已经开始裂隙瓦解

她站在洗漱台前清洗／  
细密绵软的泡沫在她指间流动／  
水是凉的／  
质地不同的布料乖乖的呆在水里／  
浸渍／发酵／在轻柔的挤压下他们吐出气泡／咕噜 咕噜 咕噜咕噜  
这会儿他们不是衣服／只是一团没有形状的但又不杂乱无序的布料。  
清洗令她心情愉快。

什么都没发生／  
原本就不打算发生什么／  
所以一切照旧／  
系统有条不紊的运行着

她听到钟表的嘀嗒声／

她把衣服捞出来／又折到另一盆清水里

她想／  
刚刚或许只是自己眼花了／  
可能只是一片叶子／  
在阳光投射下／在某种角度／恰好呈现出一团……一团猫形的／飞速而过的阴影

或许那片叶子本来就是猫形的／／  
那她首先得找到一棵长满猫的树／  
风刮过来的时候那棵树会喵喵喵的叫／

拧过水的衣物安静的呆在她手里／  
不反抗也不发表言论／  
水珠从末端滴滴答答的淌下来

像某种活着的会呼吸的东西／  
他们不说话／  
他们没有脑子／他们的窃窃私语在她指缝间酝酿着／  
不是阴谋／阴谋才不会说出来／阴谋永远有更高深莫测的形式

她把不是阴谋的窃窃私语晾在阳光下

阳光从斜上方打下来／明晃晃的刺目

天色是蓝中之蓝／被精心调试了透明度  
没有云层／也没有薄如云烟

她把眼睛遮在被悬挂着的纺织品后面  
可以预见的、那双泛蓝的瞳孔已经缩成针状／  
湿漉漉的纺织品把穿过他们的空气和光线过滤成干净的薰衣草香／  
她并不对气味过分敏感／因此并不能准确分辨具体的香型  
瓶装洗衣液上有相关标识／于是她自然而然的固化了认知  
——干净的气味能调剂好她的心情

她整理好了衣物上的褶皱  
然后放手让他们自己挂在架子上

女人总是或多或少的带着些猫性／  
她把目光投向相对舒服的阴影区

环绕着她的院子不大也不小／足够装的下一个家的模样／一个被称之为家的家  
一个令人愉快的牢中之牢  
她喜欢呆在这／话说回来、差不多也只能呆在这

她顺手给植物浇了水／或许吧  
或许她也是一株植物  
兀自生长着／生长着／然后死去  
死／或者不死

植物在台阶下止住了脚步／  
在那静静的躺着一只纸壳箱／  
恰到好处的放置在那／  
亚麻色的包装盒被晒得有些轻微褪色／  
在阳光的炙烤下纸夹板发出一种奇异的气味／或者说色彩  
有时候她分不清色彩和气味／  
或者说有时候二者本来就无法被分辨开

她想起什么似的走过去／  
她从上面撕下了一张并不完整的快递单／  
清晰的字迹优美的如同一只从窗前滑过去的黑猫  
说不定那只猫是被谁丢出去的／  
——她知道这字迹出自谁之手／  
也知道他为何而来／  
理应如此。

 

有那么一瞬间她看见纸箱里躺着一只黑猫／一只安于现状的／或许是待产的母猫  
她躺在一个自认为安全的空间里／  
然后被一些更幽暗的物象所窥视／

那些空间大概是一个又一个的纸箱子吧／

从她能知道自己存在的时候她就已经是一位母亲／  
女人／和母亲。  
没有更多的了。  
他们没有给她打更多的标签／

她没有名字—— 他们觉得她不需要名字  
因为在那里没有人会以此称呼她／  
或者因果关系倒置一下也没什么影响／  
因为她没有名字／所以他们不称呼她  
这没什么不好的／

于是她作为女人和母亲活下去。  
她从来不是妻子／也从来不是女孩。  
她从来没有葱郁过／也从来不会衰败。

她总是在这里／时间和空间  
一个特定的／无论如何也不会改变太多的维度／

母亲意味着失去／

从她是母亲开始／她就要准备那一次神圣的失去——她的余生都不会比这更漫长更意义非凡更喜忧参半／  
之后她能短暂的拥有这个曾经与她共享生命的／可爱的小家伙  
直到她能把他交到另一个人手里

但或许她也等不到——她希望这次能等到那个时候／她错过太多次了

她从来没有一个分享生命的过程／  
也不曾为会面前的分离而阵痛／  
从一开始她就已经失去他了／  
然后她陆续失去／直至死亡

生命意味着死亡。

不／她不能这么想。

 

2.

她不是一个温柔的人。  
也无法自认为是个温柔的母亲。

有那么几次、多数是在餐桌上、她告诉他说  
“Cloud，你没必要太注意这个——男孩子的时间应该用在其他地方！”  
可是她的小甜点疑惑的朝她眨眼睛／他还太小了——在这里他也没必要过于成熟。  
啊……她不是教他不优雅。

怎么说呢／有的时候她希望他能、略微不那么细腻——作为男孩子、他精致的过分了。

模样精致没什么不好／好的不能再好了。

她只是不想让他有那么温柔的性格／  
她更希望他是被温柔以待的那个／  
她希望比起爱别人他更爱自己／

可是他不能／  
不能如她所愿。

他永远都不能是她一个人的／  
也从来都不是她一个人的。

或许这就是她与其他母亲的区别——  
当然区别不止这些。

她甚至不能算一个真正的母亲／  
她连看着他成长都做不到／

母亲／  
除此之外她什么都不是／  
她爱着他／并希望他拥有她永远无法给予的那种幸福  
所以她得让他自己去找。

那个人是谁都可以。  
但最起码／至少／一直在他身边吧／能一直陪着他吧／能宠着他吧  
或者／无所谓了。  
她又知道多少呢。  
她只是毫无意义的私心着。

她小心翼翼的品尝着时间的滋味／  
她的时间／她作为母亲的时间和作为女人的时间。  
恕她直言、并没有滋味。

她还能思考／还能尝试一些新东西  
还能拥有有限范围内的自由

她曾经死去／  
但是那样的死对她这样的人来说连梦都不算／  
她有时觉得自己正活在梦中／  
她怎么能辨别得出被精心设定的真假

那不是真正的死亡／这里也没有什么东西能称得上是真正的／  
那只是为了让她离开他。  
一次、两次、三次、几千万次。  
在这个世界里，这样的事情很正常吧。  
在这个世界里，所有人都一样吧。

本来就是为了死去才活着的。  
他们——那些人／有目的的成就一些人、所以就要相对毁掉一些人、并杀死一些人。  
造物主从不仁慈。  
也不屑于仁慈。

她并不是一直都清醒着／  
只是大家都在梦中的时候／  
这个世界里总要有一个守夜人。

她没有不满这个世界／她喜欢的很  
她甚至不必做其他的工作／  
她只做喜欢的事就可以了——那些有脑子的人没提到让她工作／  
他们认真的时候连女孩内衣的颜色款式也要详细商讨／同时又让这个世界漏洞百出的运行着。  
漏洞是无法避免的／  
世界之外的某个人通过这些漏洞与她的生命重合。  
如她一般、取之不尽的、生命。

她是她、也不是她。  
然后她可以选择留在框架里、或走出去。  
她们可以成为彼此。  
或者互为彼此。

黑猫跳出了纸箱。

3.

那张牌最终留在她手中。

她没有信仰、也不为此遗憾。  
说到那副牌／有人把他们送到她手中、于是她使用他们同时不偏信也不疑心他们。

她没必要窥探自己和任何人的命运——不能再好了／也不会更糟糕。  
她只想和他们说说话。

她没办法和那些只会一两句台词甚至没有台词的移动人像交流。  
他们从未被操控——他们没有那样的价值。  
他们、一些会说话、会动的东西——不能有更多的描述了。  
在这个已经被毁灭千百次仍然存在的小镇里。  
没有其他人。

不是每个人都拥有与之相对应的宇宙。

也不是每个人都总能从梦里醒来。

他们偶尔会被谁唤醒／被赋予意识／或共享意识。  
但大多数时候他们都不活着也不死去。  
他们只是存在着。

夜色像猫一样拢下来。  
她把金发藏在斗篷里。  
然后不假思索的投身于其中。

她习惯在夜间游荡／  
黑夜总是包容着一切、模糊着一切／  
所以它对她友好。  
有时她会撞上附近咕嘟着含糊话语的住民。  
非议是理所当然的。  
不然他们的生活怕会太枯燥了。

让他们说吧、让他们说吧。  
生命赠予她流言蜚语。  
她坦然受之。

她头也不回的朝山上走去。  
她的鞋跟踩过那些隐没在夜色里的茎叶／野草们顺从的埋怨着／慢慢直起被压塌的身躯。

她是野草、也不是。

 

4.

她盯着她。  
她是绿色的／她浮在玻璃舱里／她不说话  
她对一切毫无怨言。  
她是不知情者、是始作俑者。  
她沉默着。

她想放她出来。  
一直、就想这么做了。

她把手放在舱壁上。  
不愉快的触感从那传过来。  
她想离她近一点／于是她把脸颊也贴在晦涩的玻璃上。  
空气染了一种冰冷刺鼻的病症。

铁锈味钻进她肺里。  
当她拎起墙角的钝器时铁锈爬到她手上。  
他们蔓延。

现在她什么也不是／她只是绿色。  
绿色喷涌而出。  
倾泻。  
渗透。  
蒸发。  
绿色开始侵入她的感官。

然后她无知觉的滑出来／如同鲜活的尸体。  
她也的确如此。

她不想念她那个人尽皆知的名字／于是她没有名字／她们都一样  
她抱住了她。  
她是冷的／柔软的／冷的。  
她结霜般的银发褪成苍色。  
她把她的银发拖曳在地上。

那个房间没开灯。  
炉口早有预谋的敞开着。  
她踏着厚重的铁锈。  
它们剥落。

她卸掉了手上的重力。  
冷腻的发丝划过指间时她想起那只并不存在的、被丢出窗外的猫。  
她回到纸箱里。  
她坠落。

在黑暗中她赤裸、她重新包裹自己。  
她安静的扣好最后一粒纽扣。  
她把沾着铁锈和粘液的纺织物抛进黑暗里。  
然后离开。

她留意夜雾中的水塔。

5.

他们于次日中午抵达尼布尔海姆。

 

“一路辛苦了。”  
她安抚着扑进她怀里的小甜点。  
然后微笑着望向随后而至的、恍若神子的银发青年。


End file.
